


accidental

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Nothing but angst, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was an accident i suppose





	

it was an accident really.

it wasnt meant to happen.

he was five feet, three inches tall.

he had the most beautiful blonde hair that made him look like the sun.

his eyes, were as blue as the sky on a cloudless mid-summer day.

you could trace constellations in his freckles.

it wasnt supposed to happen.

i wasn't supposed to fall in love with kenny mccormick.

i wasn't supposed to find out about the black angel wings on his back, or karen's name on over his heart.

i wasn't supposed to know that he had a fear of thunderstorms, or that he loved to play piano, even though he could never afford one.

i wasn't supposed to fall in love with the person i could never have. 

it was an accident.

a horrible, terrible, painful accident.

im sorry.

its all my fault.

i wasn't supposed to fall in love with you.

i wasn't supposed to marry you.

i wasn't supposed to let you die.

it was an accident I suppose.

im sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> because im avoiding doing homework, and feel like shit


End file.
